When One Door Closes..
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: It hit her. A thousand lifetimes guarding the Gates of Time. And it was over. Please R&R! Good floats my ego and constrctive keeps me grounded. ^_^


Setsuna walked down the street. She sighed. All she wanted was a hot bath. A way to get her mind off the terrible truth that echoed in her head. She'd lost. A battle at the Time Gates. For over a millenia, she'd trained and guarded over the portal. But it would be done no more. The Gates were sealed for good. Sealed by the metal that made up her Time Key and the keys she held. All of it was gone. Sailor Pluto left to exist in only memory of what once was. No more. Setsuna wanted to die. How would she tell the others? How could she face them?  
  
She stopped. Cherry Hill. Of course. It had to be told. The natural order of life couldn't let Setsuna avoid it. It was too easy that way. They'd be there, she knew, when she reached the top. Discussing. Laughing. Carrying on the same routine they'd gone by for years even though there was nothing to really discuss.  
  
For how long she stood there in silence she didn't know. Nor did she care.There was almost nothing left for her to care for. Her hair, down from it's bun, hung in disarray. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled. But what good are appearances when all you wish is to disappear?  
  
Serena turned and smiled. For a moment she silently studied Setsuna and her face changed. Serena locked onto Setsuna's eyes. Unable to move, Setsuna stared back. She had the gift, Serena did, to look into one's eyes and see their soul.  
  
"It's gone."  
  
Setsuna jumped. She hadn't expected herself to speak so strongly.  
  
"All gone."  
  
No one moved. They sat there looking at Setsuna and let the meaning of the words sink in. It was impossible. Gone? No. It was a joke. They stared at Setsuna, at her beaten and tired persona. It wasn't a joke. Setsuna never joked about the portal.  
  
She couldn't look at them any longer. Trees, ground, sky, anything but their faces. They didn't understand. She'd told them the best way she knew how and they were confused. She couldn't tell them again. It had been hard enough the first time. Please don't make her explain.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
It took a second for Setsuna to speak. "It's gone. My post, the portal. Completely sealed. I...tried to fight but it beat me. Darkness. It overwhelmed me. I sealed the portal with my Key when I lost. It can't ever be opened again."  
  
Setsuna locked eyes again with Serena and the others disappeared. Please don't let her be understanding. Get mad. Yell, scream. She could take anger. It was enough to keep her strong. If Serena was kind and understanding she would break, loosing that calm reserve that was her trademark.  
  
Serena stood and began to walk toward her. Setsuna backed away slowly. "I forgive you." Setsuna froze. Serena Forgave her?!  
  
"No! Don't forgive me! Don't pity me, show me compassion! I failed. I lost! Don't show me kindness when you know I did wrong! Hate me! Push me away! Don't don't FORGIVE me!" Setsuna yelled. "I have nothing left. It's all there and it's been taken away from me. I FAILED!"  
  
"Sailor Pluto, I relieve you of your post."  
  
Setsuna's eyes shot up. She searched for meaning in what Serena said. Relieved of her post? Did Serena not understand? There was nothing to leave. It was already gone. How in the universe was Setsuna supposed to accept Serena's demand?  
  
Then it hit her. A thousand lifetimes guarding the Gates of Time. And it was over. Relieved of her post...Released of her burdens. A chance to start life over...It all made sense. Setsuna had never faltered in her job, never failed to make decisions. And this was her reward.  
  
Realization swept over Setsuna and she swayed slightly.She bent forward, her body shaking, her hair falling in her face. After a moment she straightened herself and her face was red. She was smiling but happy tears ran down her face. Free. She was free. Free to do as she pleased without worrying about the consequences, free to love whom she chose. Free to live.  
  
Setsuna grinned. She liked that the way that sounded. Free to live. She took a long breath and a happy sob escaped her. Serena. She had done this. She sent the darkness to fight her to seal the gates. She didn't know how but she knew it was Serena.  
  
She turned to her. Serena was crying as well. Happiness. It had been her only wish for Setsuna since they met. Serena smiled. And in a rare show of emotion, Setsuna to her and swept her in a hug. For a moment the world stood still as the student became the teacher.  
  
A soft "Thank you" came from Setsuna as she broke the hug.   
  
"You'd have done the same for me. You deserve a little happiness in your face."  
  
"I don't know how to repay you. I have nothing.."  
  
"Just be happy. You once said life is a gift. It's yours now. Go and enjoy it."  
  
Setsuna smiled again, then kneeled. "Your Highness. It has been the highest honor to fight beside you and to love you. I will never forget you. And with that, I take my leave of you."  
  
Serena remained there even after Setsuna'd gone down the stairs and out of her life. It had been such a simple act, giving Setsuna the release she so longed for. But for Setsuna it had been much more. For a millenia she had fought and watched over the portal. It was sealed for good. One door had closed but another had opened. Serena wished her friend luck, as she herself walked slowly down the temple steps that led into the world, though Setsuna would survive well on her own. Yes, Setsuna was going to be very happy.  
  
The End  
AN: I wrote this on a fluke today. For some reason I was hit by the idea of using the strong metal of Pluto's keys to seal the Gate forever. Watch for something more with this subject. Love it, hate it? Please let me know!  
  



End file.
